


Alone In The Moonlight

by SneakABeer



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M, Glinda is mentioned, How do I tag?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Angst, Mild Comfort, Mild Fluff, Wicked Witch of the West - Freeform, light humor, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakABeer/pseuds/SneakABeer
Summary: Fiyero was sitting outside his castle when a familiar witch showed up.“Well, what brings you to the grounds of Kiamo Ko?” He asked, breaking their silence. She had her hat tucked under the same arm that she held the broom with as she stared back at him.“I didn’t plan on dropping by, but I saw you alone out here.” “It’s night, so there are fewer eyes– but barely anyone cares about me in the Vinkus anyway, so I figured, why not?” She replied simply, her voice devoid of emotion.“Oh my! Are you here to ravish me here in the fields of my own home?” He asked her jokingly. The witch didn’t find it funny as she placed her free hand on her hip and pursed her lips.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar
Kudos: 7





	Alone In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the book and musical Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. I do not own any of the characters (sadly) and no copyright infringement is intended. Thank you.
> 
> This is some drabble that I just did at around 12:00AM so I hope it's not too bad! No one dies in this one, I promise. I haven't really edited yet so all mistakes are mine! I don't remember the book too well so there may be some inaccuracies but I mixed it with the musical verse so it shouldn't be too much of a problem.
> 
> 9/25/20 - This has finally been edited to the best of my abilities. All mistakes are once again, still mine!

Fiyero sat alone in the grass field outside of Kiamo Ko. The faint light of the moon cast a comfortable glow over the plains in the Vinkus. The homely feeling of familiarity made itself known to him as he fiddled with a dry blade of grass that stuck out firmly in the ground. He looked up at the sky, dark and rich, reflecting the deepest of blues, littered with bright stars that were strewn lazily across. To be honest, he was thankful that there wasn’t any discord within the Vinkus and that most of the tribes kept to themselves. It just bothered him that the days were uneventful as he repeated the same routine every day: wake up, greet Sarima, check the political situation, do some research in his study, and sleep. Of course, he didn't count the meals he had during the day or the occasional shit that he had to take, but the point was well made.

He looked up as he saw a figure drifting down from the night sky. They had flown in front of him, stepping off of their worn broom smoothly, as if it were a railing. He had recognized her, of course, as some knew her as the Wicked Witch of the West. He knew her as simply Elphaba. Or Elphie as their friends would call her. She had landed in front of him in an almost dream-like way, her feet mutely tapping the dry earth as she landed, almost as if she weren’t real.

She looked different, to say the least. She held her head high and wore a defiant expression. Her previously light emerald skin seemed darker and richer in tone. (Though perhaps that was a trick of the dim lighting.) Her dark eyes blazed with the same fiery passion that they possessed years ago though something was off, and he couldn’t place it. A layered black dress clung to her form, showing how thin she was– she looked malnourished, and she didn’t seem to care or notice. He looked at the dress again, "Layered black dress" didn’t seem to do it justice as it appeared to be patched up with different colors, subtle layers of mica, red, and other earthly colors could be seen in various places. It looked like she could just sink into the ground at any given moment. The way the moonlight caught in her hair was eerily breathtaking and almost scary the way it framed her face. He resisted the instinct to take a step back as he knew it wouldn’t read well with her.

“Well, what brings you to the grounds of Kiamo Ko?” He asked, breaking their silence. She had her hat tucked under the same arm that she held the broom with as she stared back at him.

“I didn’t plan on dropping by, but I saw you alone out here.” “It’s night, so there are fewer eyes– but barely anyone cares about me in the Vinkus anyway, so I figured, why not?” She replied simply, her voice devoid of emotion. 

“Oh my! Are you here to ravish me here in the fields of my own home?” He asked her jokingly. The witch didn’t find it funny as she placed her free hand on her hip and pursed her lips.

“Oh Elphie, loosen up a bit! You never did take jokes well, did you?” He laughed good-naturedly to her. He regrouped his bearings and faced her again. She didn’t smile at him. She didn’t cackle at his lame jokes the way she had at university. She had changed, and the small candle of hope in his heart dimmed a bit. Dawning with realization, Fiyero stiffened up a bit. After all, she was the Wicked Witch of the West, supposedly Oz’s greatest enemy. As if reading his mind, the witch replied with,

“She is no longer I, she is too long ago, she is only she.” She had said the words cautiously, eyeing him warily as she spoke them.

“Well, she's still in there.” He told her softly, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, noticing how she jerked backward, her eyes flashing dangerously. “She still seeks justice for the Animals and safety for the ones she cares about.” Elphaba only tipped her head slightly in acknowledgment, her expression refusing to reveal anything. She was probably locked up in a small room at the back of the witch’s mind, or maybe she was just intentionally evading him.

“Have you fallen for the lies of our wonderful wizard yet?” She asked wearily, her arm falling slack against her side again.

“Maybe some of them, but they can’t convince me that you’re wicked. I just can’t see it.” He told her confidently. She looked at him with something that looked like pride, but the expression quickly faded into something resembling irritation.

“Maybe they’re not lies.” She growled, her voice cold and hard as she stepped towards him. It wasn’t her voice that spoke. It was the voice of the witch. He had never heard her voice like that. She sounded calm and reserved, yet something filled him with dread, and he could feel himself trembling as he stepped back, fearing the eldest Thropp sister for once in his life. He feared her when they were debating as her wit and tongue were sharper than any blade that he had seen, but he never thought that he’d fear for his safety around her.

“Cut it out, Elphaba. I refuse to believe it.” He mumbled, “Stop. Stop.”

She didn’t stop, “You want to know the real reason why I’m here?” Her voice was low and unnaturally beguiling. It sent shivers down his spine though she didn’t notice. 

“You're here to ravish me. I’m sure of it now.” His words came out strained. The witch ignored the joke and continued advancing on him though he was 99.9% sure that she wasn’t going to do that. 

“I’m here to tell you that I murdered Morrible. She’s gone. _Dead._ ” Fiyero opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it as she stepped back.

“Planning on turning me in?” She asked, returning to the flat, emotionless tone that she had been using earlier. At least she wasn’t shouting at him.

“I would never do that to an old friend.” He tried speaking again. He could see her clench her fist, “Why are you trying to turn me against you?”

“I’m not.” She argued as he straightened his back.

“You lie.” He replied with equal vigor. She merely scowled at him before turning around to leave, but he grabbed her arms.

“You’re faltering more than you think you are.” He continued. She wasn’t, but Fiyero knew that if there was some self left in her, her facade would crumble at his words. His death grip on her softened as he held her hands delicately. She just looked at them for a moment before pulling away, turning her back to him. A small sigh left her lips. She seemed to have dropped the charade as she faced the eastern sky.

“Fine.” She grumbled, reminding him of when Glinda stole her books to prevent her from reading during conversations at Shiz. Her voice was almost a whisper, “Stay safe, Fiyero. I hope you know what you're doing.” With that, she was gone. She didn’t look back at him as she took off into the night sky, her inky black hair billowing behind her. 

“I do.” He whispered belatedly to the wind, squeezing his hands where her’s had just been. He knew what she had meant. She hadn't said that to tell him that he was making difficult choices but as a warning. Anyone associated with her was a likely target of the Wizard. They’d probably capture and torture him if they found out, but none of that mattered because as long as she knew that she wasn’t alone, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Yes, I did use a quote from the book: “She is no longer I, she is too long ago, she is only she.” So I'd like to point that out. I'm always open for suggestions and criticism as there's always room for improvement :)


End file.
